


full of surprises

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Roses, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John buys Elizabeth flowers but Elizabeth seems to one up him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	full of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words Bingo** using the "Roses" Tag

“Lizabeth,” John said as he walked into the darkened chambers gripping his hand on the bouquet of space flowers, “I have a surprise for you.”

One of the major disadvantages of living in the Pegasus Galaxy was when he wanted to get Elizabeth a gift for Valentines Day, he had such limited resources around him. Last time he tried to barter, he failed. He eventually cut his losses and decided to pick some Space flowers on the way home from a offworld mission. 

As he walked further he noticed the trail of rose petals on the floor. How she managed to get it...he had no idea. But he followed the trail until….he found Elizabeth. She sat up in the bathtub surrounded by rose petals. Her arms rested on the edges. A small smile formed on her lips.

The pesky space flowers dropped onto the floor.

“Seriously...you always one up me dear,” John said.

Elizabeth didn’t answer. She simply raised a finger and did a slow come here motion. The gesture alone spoke volumes, simply telling John to come and join her. John only smiled and slowly lifted his shirt off his head. 

Oh, he definitely enjoyed this.


End file.
